


The Prodigal Penetration

by neenah



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Sex, Straight Sex, Straight Shota, Underage Sex, woman/teen boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenah/pseuds/neenah
Summary: Leonard's nephew comes to visit and hooks up with Penny, making Leonard jealous





	The Prodigal Penetration

Leonard was sitting on his sofa smarting. Julian, his 13 year old nephew was visiting, with his mother Beverly, after being offered a place at Caltech to study maths from next year. As someone who lived with Sheldon Leonard had always known child prodigys were deeply irritating, especially to those who had to wait until they were 18 to go to college and hadn’t started a PhD until they were in their 20s and Julian was as irritating as most. But unfortunately his irritation was the exact opposite of Sheldon’s (who was in Texas visiting), where Sheldon was a man-child with the social graces of a prickly porcupine Julian was older than his years with the smarmy charm of a player. Not only was he a Math genius, fluent in several languages (including Japanese and Finnish), he was also the best footballer in his year, a skilled dancer and a guitarist par excellence.

It was bad enough that his mother was listening with rapt attention as Julian strummed the guitar and sang a ballad in a pure melodic voice. She made no secret that she regarded Leonard as a failure compared to his brother and his brother’s progeny – as far as she was concerned Julian was the apple from a very strong tree and was as perfect as boy could be. 

What was worse that his hot neighbor from across the hall, Penny, had come across to ask Leonard’s advice on some official letter she’d got from Government about her tax for the year. However before Leonard had a chance to explain (or rather when he was half-way through a short lecture which set the legal background), Julian had interrupted to say she was getting a rebate – which was true, but didn’t explain why. However Penny had seemed more than happy with that explanation and after asking to be introduced was now sitting beside the teenager, listening to his song, her mouth half-open in admiration and her eyes following every movement of him. She was looking as hot as ever in a short pair of denim shorts and tight vest which showed she had no bra on beneath. 

Julian finished his composition and Penny applauded enthusiastically, “That was great, you’re so talented,” she breathed.

“It was very good,” Beverly agreed, “I don’t normally like guitar music, opera is my thing, but you could make me a convert.”

“It was a little off key I thought,” said Leonard waspishly, earning himself a glare from Penny and Beverly.

However Julian was as gracious as he was charming, “Perhaps I don’t have in fully in key for those with a musical ear, Uncle Leonard, you must have learnt a lot when you played cello.”

Leonard scowled.

Seeing that his Uncle wasn’t answering Julian turned back to his Grandmother and Penny, “It was just a little composition of my own,” seeing Penny’s confusion he added, “ a song I wrote myself.”

“Wow,” Penny was obviously impressed. “Have you written any more?”

“Just this one,” said Julian, “It’s called ‘Kerry’ after the prettiest girl I’d met, but I think I might call it Penny.” He began to strum the guitar and Penny gave him such a look of adoration that if she’d been at a gig she’d probably have being throwing her underwear on the stage.

“Penny... oohhh Penny,” Julian sang to the blonde, and she gave a sigh of amazement as she heard him moaning her name in his sexy croon.

“I’m going to get some coffee,” said Leonard trying to interrupt the song and failing as Penny only had eyes for his 13 year old nephew, who was too into the song to care. Leonard stood up as loudly as he could without making it obvious he was being loud and walked over to the kitchen unit. His mother followed him looking cross.

“What do you think you’re doing Leonard?” she said softly, but angrily.

“Nothing,” he replied sulkily.

“It doesn’t look like nothing to me,” she hissed, “Julian is obviously getting close to Penny and you keep trying to get in the way. Not very successfully I might add.”

“He’s 13, he should be trying for his girls his own age,” said Leonard.

“He’s a prodigy Leonard, who’s about to start college, you think a school girl is enough for him?”

“Is Penny? Wouldn’t you want him to marry someone with better prospects than being a Cheesecake Factory waitress?”

“To marry yes, to have some fun with, no, Penny is perfect. She’s the type who’s almost certain to put out, and he can have some fun.”

“She’s not put out for me and I’ve been interested for a whole year. It’s not fair you support Julian to see her but not me.”

Beverly gave him a pitying look, “Really Leonard, you think you have any chance. You’re not Julian...” She turned and walked back to the main part of the room, clapping as Julian finished his song.

“That was so good,” gushed Penny, “Have you any others you’ve written?”

“None finished,” Julian put his guitar down and flicked a flap of his hair away from his eye. “I am writing something inspired by the stars in the night sky, but it’s a little stuck.”

Glad that there was a chance for the conversation with Penny Leonard butted in, “I have a telescope on the roof.”

“That’s excellent Uncle Leonard,” Julian said gratefully, “Looking through that and seeing the stars might be the inspiration I need to finish the song.”

“Why don’t you go and have a go,” said Leonard, thinking to split his nephew from his neighbor. 

“Thanks, Uncle Leonard.” He turned to Penny, “What about you Penny? You want a go on the telescope.”

Leonard had been trying unsuccessfully since he moved in to get Penny on the roof with the telescope and she’d always found an excuse not to. So he was both surprised and horrified as she nodded eagerly, “Yes, Julian, I’ve always wanted to have a big extendable telescope in my hands.”

“I’ll go as well to show you how it works,” quickly Leonard came in despite the warning look from his Mother.

“I’m sure Julian can work it out,” she said, but Julian just smiled and agreed.

The four of them trooped up to the roof. As the night had fallen there was a coolness to the air and Penny gave a small theatrical shiver as she stood beside Julian. Immediately Julian had removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. Penny gave him an ingratiating beam and thanked him. Leonard scowled and showed everyone how to use the telescope; his Mother scowled back, Julian nodded sagely as if he was listening and Penny looked blank. 

Leonard stepped aside and let them play with it. Julian went first, but only for a minute before he beckoned over Penny. The blonde leaned over the telescope, gasping in wonder at the night sky which was revealed. Leonard was going to explain things to her, but Julian was already speaking to her, giving her such a brief overview that she wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference between a nova and a supernova. But Penny was nodding, seemingly interested before placing her eye next to the viewer again. Julian moved behind her guiding her with one hand on the telescope and one under her jacket on her waist. Leonard spluttered with jealousy, seeing his mother standing there with a told you so look only made it worse.

Finally they moved back from the telescope, Penny saying, “That was so interesting and you made it really easy to understand.”

“You pick things up quickly,” Julian replied, his hand not leaving her waist and Penny making no move to remove it.

“We should go and get something to eat,” Beverly said, “Pizza Julian?”

He nodded, “Yes.” Leonard scowled, his mother had never suggested going to a pizza for him; if they went out it had been somewhere snooty with tiny servings.

It got worse as she turned to Penny and said, “Would you like to join us? I’ll treat you.”

Penny briefly looked at Julian who gave her a small nod of agreement. She agreed, “I’d love to. Can I just change?”

“You look great as you are,” said Julian.

“You’re so sweet, but I can look greater,” Penny tittered.

Thirty minutes later they were entering a pizza place, Julian’s hand on Penny’s lower back as he guided her. She had changed into a tiny black dress, which made Leonard salivate. But when they got to the table he found himself squashed out, with his mother sitting opposite her and Julian next to her. Even worse the teen boy’s hand went under the table and placed itself on Penny’s thigh, moving gently up and down as she smiled and made no attempt to stop him. Her own hand also went down and she returned the favor, rubbing his leg through his jeans. As the meal went on, Leonard’s jealousy hit new heights. Penny seemed to find Julian’s jokes funny, giggling at them all, and whenever he said a fact she gushed about his cleverness in a way she’d never done with Leonard. When they were served she picked at food from his plate and offered him choice morsels from her own, literally feeding and be fed by him as they placed the forks up to each other’s mouths. Worse when a bit of sauce dripped from her lip Julian immediately picked up his napkin to dab it away, his touch smoldering and the look Penny gave him hotter still.

Beverly gave Leonard a knowing smile which was as bad as the giggles from Penny as Julian leaned forward to whisper a funny into her ear. 

“Why don’t I sit in the front seat, if you and Julian want to share the back,” said Beverly.

“I wouldn’t want to put you out, I’m happy to sit up front with Leonard if you want to sit with your grandson,” Penny replied, making Leonard’s heart leap even if he knew she was only being polite.

It was immediately crushed. “Nonsense,” said Beverley, “You take the back.”

Beverley paid the bill and they went back to the car. Leonard reluctantly opened the front door for his mother, before getting into the driver’s seat. Penny and Julian squeezed into the back, moving close together. They were barely out of the parking lot when Leonard could see his teenage nephew and the older blonde coming together to start kissing. His mother smirked at his scowl. The youngest Hofstadter mouth moved over the blonde’s, locked hard at her lips. Her hands were moving all over his slender teenage body, over his thighs and sides, up his back, to curl her finger round his shoulder length hair.

Leonard could here there slurps and moans as they made out, the loud watery sounds filling the car even above the engine. His nephew groaned and growled in excitement as Penny’s hand went lower to rub between his legs at the mound. Leonard went red, with anger and embarrassment, as he could see Julian’s hand creep under Penny’s dress and stroke her upper thigh. His Mother beamed, happy that her grandson was scoring with a hot blonde. Leonard drove faster, hoping to get home before they got any further and also so that he could avoid seeing them. Hopefully once they returned it would be the end of it as Penny returned to her apartment and Julian back to Leonard’s. The increased speed made the two in back make out even more, their lips jamming together and their hands exploring each other’s bodies.

As they came to the final junction, Beverley said, “Why don’t we stop here and let Penny and Julian out whilst we park the car.”

Leonard didn’t have any choice but to agree, taking the car round corner and into the parking lot, his last sight in the mirror Penny and Julian taking hold off each other’s hands as they walked to the apartment block. 

By the time he had parked and locked his car he knew that his nephew and neighbor would have reached the apartment. He was right. They were just inside the front door as he entered. Penny against the wall as Julian leaned into her kissing her hard, her hands on his tight rear, squeezing the firm ass through his jeans. Leonard coughed indiscreetly and they broke, tittering and giggling, Penny’s fingers sliding down Julian’s arm as she gave a lustful smirk.

Leonard fished his keys out and with a grunt led them all up the stairs. His mother smirked knowingly and Penny led out a sound somewhere between a shriek and a giggle as Julian patted her ass. They got to the floor of Leonard’s apartment and gratefully Leonard slid his key into the lock, quickly thinking about how he’d make sure Penny didn’t come in by suggesting they all watched a science documentary.

But before he could speak Julian said to Beverley, “Grandmother, I’m going to Penny’s apartment for a bit of that’s alright.”

“Of course, Julian,” Beverley said graciously.

“Though you can’t stay long, as we won’t be able to lock the door and go to bed until you return,” said Leonard less graciously.

“He could always stay the night,” suggested Penny with a flirtatious smile and Julian nodded his agreement at the suggestion

“What a good idea,” said Beverley before Leonard could object. She pushed open the door to Leonard’s apartment, propelling her son in with a firm hand on his back before turning to Julian, “We’ll see you and Penny for breakfast, about 8.”

“It’s a date,” grinned Julian, his hand hovering over the blonde’s rump.

Penny waited until Leonard’s door was closed before turning to Julian, “I thought Leonard was never going to leave us alone.”

“He was being a party pooper,” Julian agreed. His hand slid over Penny’s nubile body as she turned round to unlock her door. She pushed it open and walked in, Julian following her.

She switched on the lights and closed the door before her head went forward to devour the younger boy. He was such a good kisser, despite his age, that she could feel her toes curling and her heart bumping. His mouth was moving round hers, the lips pressing forward as their tongues interlocked. She dropped her purse to the floor before starting to remove his denim jacket, leaving him in a T-shirt. That didn’t last for long as she pulled that off. His chest was smooth and hairless, the pecs starting to form. “Sexy,” she tittered as she kicked off her shoes.

Her sofa was behind her and she fell backwards onto it, her legs opening under her short dress. Julian knew what she wanted. He got down on his knees, pushing her skirt up to reveal her sexy thong, before hooking his thumbs under the elastic and pulled it down. It was his turn to say “Sexy” and lick his lips.

He went down on her pussy. Penny opened her legs further and pulled up her dress so that he could go down more. He did, his tongue slathering over her and making her slit wet with his saliva. He might have only been 13 but he knew what to do and how to do it. It was the best cunnilingus Penny could remember for a very, very long time; none of her previous boyfriends had been near so skilled with the tongue as Julian was, seeing it as a chore not a pleasure. She had to think back to when she had a lesbian relationship in her senior year for such a good licking as she was getting. He was going at with a powerful, precision, hitting her in the right spots and not stopping.

“Oh, ohh, ohhhh,” she moaned, “Ohhh Julian, you’re so good.”

He didn’t stop to bask in her words, but carried on gobbling her funhole, leaving it soaked with saliva and cum. She groaned and shook, feeling the pleasure rising in her breast. She undid the straps of her dress, pulling it down so she could play with her super-sensitive nipples as the teen tongued away. 

“Ooohhh, ohhhhh,” she cried loudly as she came, “Ooooohhh, yes, ooooohhh.”

“I love your pussy,” Julian grinned as they both stood up.

“You found it tasty?” tittered Penny as she brought her mouth back to his. He didn’t answer, but the way he kissed her told her he had found it tasty. She could also taste her cum on his lips and tongue as he went for her. His naked chest pressed at her erect nipples, making them tingle as he shoved. At the same time both their hands were down below, Julian’s in her dress, pulling it down the rest of the way and hers undoing his jeans and pulling down them and his boxers.

His schlong was at least ten inches and disproportionately large for his thin, teenage body. Penny gave a cry of admiration as her hand reached over it. It was as hard as rock, the pre-cum already visible on the purple mushroom. As her hand rolled over his mouth went down to her hard nipples, sucking and licking the erect nubbins and making her swoon with excitement.

She wanted the 13 years olds 10 incher in her so badly. “Come to my room,” she groaned and he nodded eagerly. Her hand reached for him leading the way into room.

They got onto the bed, kissing as their naked bodies interlocked. Penny could feel the rock-hard schlong rubbing at her, ready for entry. But Julian was happy to give her some foreplay first, his mouth concentrating on her boobies, sucking the sensitive nipples and making her gasp. His fingers went down to her cunny, stroking it with his knuckles, before gently entering with first one and then two digits. He stroked back and in, pleasuring her funhole and readying it for his thicker dick.

“Take me, take me now,” she moaned.

His thick schlong penetrated her waiting hole, stuffing it with his man meat. She groaned and shuddered, her legs wrapping round his skinny body as he began to move up and down. The large member felt so good in her, stretching her tunnel wide and so totally filling her she could feel it girth against her walls. He shoved harder and further, going all the way in. As she gasped and groaned, her hands were on him and her legs wrapped round his. Thus encouraged Julian went harder and faster giving her the best dicking she’d had for so long – probably ever. It wasn’t just his schlong slamming into her that was great, but the touch of his mouth, first on her boobies and then lifting to her mouth to kiss her in between his shoves. His hands were on her shoulders, holding and caressing them at the same time, both using them as a lever and massaging them sexily to make her enjoy the time even more.

“Ooohh, Julian, take me, ohhh yes, I want that big cock to really fill me up and make me cum,” Penny groaned.

Julian shoved his schlong in, hammering down and making Penny shudder with lust. His tongue flickered over her lips as his mouth came down. Hers opened and their heads connected in a lustful kiss as his and her hips carried on their pelvic dance. The sex was brilliant, making her swoon as she was filled with big dick. His smooth balls bounced at her, slapping at her flesh as he went in and out. Her world was rocked by his fucking, her body shaking underneath his. The manhood was so thick and meaty it made her pussy juice up like she was leaking.

“Ooohh, ooohhh, yess, that’s making me cum, oooohhh come on big boy, I want it all in me,” Penny moaned.

He grunted a reply and his thick schlong was propelled deep into her by his driving thrust. Her body rocked and her hands gripped his firm buttocks, playing with the gluteal muscles as they went up and down. Orgasms roared within her, making her cry with lusty excitement.

“I’m near,” he grunted.

“Cum in me,” gasped Penny, “Shoot your load into my hole.”

He did seconds later, spurting his jet into the wet cunny and filling it with his jism. He pumped strand after strand into it, until the cum was dribbling out over her labia and slipping down into a pool beneath her legs.

“That was wonderful,” gasped Penny as he fell off her.

“Yes, it was, you were,” he panted, trying to get his breath back.

Penny rolled into her 13 year old lover, kissing his smooth cheeks and dancing her lips along his chin and neck to his chest. Her tongue swept over it, tasting the salt of his sweat and the gradual rise of his small, but firm, pecs. He lay back and relaxed as she let her lips slide over and down him, planting small kisses over his hot boyish body. He was so cute and sexy, funny and bright as well, everything she wanted in a guy – even his age wasn’t a problem as she’d never been one of those blondes who liked older men. Most of all he wasn’t a dweeb like his uncle, but a real sexpot with normal interests which went beyond Star Trek conventions. Her mouth went down further until she found the downy of his pubic hair.

“God, yes,” he said in deep appreciation as her tongue went over his cock. It was large and as her lips kissed and her tongue licked it became even bigger and stronger, straitening and stretching. She continued to please the turgid member, her tongue wrapping round the sensitive bulb and making it shine brightly. 

“This is tasty,” she purred before opening her mouth to take the engorged rod into her mouth. Her lips went down the schlong, her tongue playing with its underside as it entered her mouth. It was so good to have, knowing that Julian was enjoying her touch. Her fingers reached for his balls, stroking the underside of them as she descended towards them.

“Oh yes, Penny, God, yes,” he moaned. Penny wondered if it was his first blow-job, if it was she wanted to make it an introduction to remember and if it wasn’t his first she still wanted him to remember it above all the others. Her tongue continued to tickle and please his prick as she sucked at the huge member, her lips encasing the schlong as tight as she could manage.

He groaned again, a hand pressing at her head. The blonde went quicker, sucking the rod vigorously. 

“I’m going to cum,” he gasped a warning and promise. 

She didn’t stop, waiting for the explosion in her mouth. It soon arrived, an explosion of salty goo which hit the roof and the back of her throat, coated her tongue and dribbled out from between the lips as she opened them. She let in drain down her chin, smiling as she then began to lick the cum from her lips and chin, making sure she’d got it all. “That was tasty,” she giggled.

“It was great,” Julian confirmed, as they snuggled together.

For a short while, she closed her eyes, dozing against him as Julian too lay in that half-dreamy state, his arm around hers and his head resting against her shoulder. His fingers gently stroked her stomach as she in turn ran hers up and down his chest. The time passed in a post orgasmic haze, the two of them blissfully connected. After a while Penny felt ready for some more cock and her fingers went down to his python. She began to stroke and it didn’t take long for it to waken from its slumber.

“You want to go again,” Julian smiled at her.

“Yes,” giggled Penny, pushing him onto his back as he made a move to get on top of her, “this time let me ride.”

“Yes Ma’am,” he teased with a smile. Penny stuck out her tongue cheekily and got on top, lowering her funhole onto his meat.

The prodigal’s prick penetrated the hole. She pushed down, feeling her hole stretching again. It felt as good as before as he filled her, her pussy lips gripping the huge cock and holding it tightly, as she went up and down. He smiled up at her, content to let her take the lead. She pressed down, her hands raking his smooth chest and her back bending as her face descended to near his so she could look into his eyes as they fucked. They sparkled with pleasure and his hands held her shoulder blades, ignoring her melons which swung inches away from them.

“Ooohhh, ooooh,” she moaned happily as the huge prick filled her.

“You’re so sexy and beautiful,” he said in encouragement, his fingers rubbing at the blades and relaxing and exciting her at the same time. His long dark hair framed his face and his teeth were white in his smile, his eyes were locked on hers. She went down, sensing the movement of his hips and he went with her, the two of them interlocked like they were waltzing.

She began to go faster, daring Julian to keep up. The teen did so, his cock deep in her funhole, slamming at speed. Soon she was bucking and rocking, riding him as hard as he was driving her. Sweat seeped from their pores, stinging her eyes and matting his hair. He continued to smile, his beam as radiant as his eyes locked on hers.

“Oooohh, ooohhh, yes, cum in me again, cum in me,” she squealed.

Julian thrust and drove, rocketing into her hole, stretching the tunnel wider and wider, as he banged. Their bodies slapped together like weapons, her round bosoms swinging. “Oooohhh, ooooohh.”

“Yes, yes, I’m cumming,” he said as he spurted into her. His white jism filled her hole, flooding out as he withdrew.

“Oh my God,” moaned a sated Penny as she crawled off him. She pulled at the quilt, covering them both and then slid against him, closing her eyes as they both relaxed against each other.

***

Penny wasn’t the first hot girl Julian had banged, when you had brains, looks and charm (as well as musical talent for something more cool than the cello) girls flocked to you. But she was the first he’d woken up naked next to. She was draped across him, smiling sexily as her hand slid down his chest. “Morning,” she beamed and kissed him, her hand going lower to find his morning glory.

“Morning,” Julian grinned back as he felt her grip on his schlong. She must have worked out her wrists as she held it tight and worked it. Slowly at first and then quicker. Julian leaned into her mouth, kissing her as she jacked his member, his tongue spearing at hers. Penny went even faster, under the covers her hand a blur, the quilt bouncing and shaking as she hit it.

Suddenly she let go and grinned even wider. “You want me to suck it?”

“Yeah,” Julian nodded.

“I will do if you lick my pussy,” she beamed.

“It’s a deal,” agreed Julian eager to taste her sweet hole again.

They pushed off the covers and positioned themselves over each other’s genitalia. Julian mouth went over Penny’s cunt as she opened hers to take his dick. It felt good to have her sucking and slurping at his rod, even better as he tasted her muffin at the same time. It was the tastiest and wettest pussy he’d eaten and the 13 year old went at like it was a race. Soon Penny was even wetter, though his tongue was slurping at the lady cum and drinking it down, she was producing more and more. His cock was also wet and warm as Penny gobbled it deep into her mouth, pressing it with her tongue against her cheek to rub the inside of her face. The touch of the wet and warm cheek was a major stimulant to his bulbous mushroom and he knew he wouldn’t last long. It made him go faster at Penny, his face pressing deep into her, so he could please her as deeply and long as he could before he came.

He did. The orgasm quickly welling up in him and coming to a climax as he came in Penny’s mouth. The blonde gulped down the cum and let the rest trickle from her mouth as she licked her lips and chin, before moaning as he resumed his licking of her. “Ooohh, oooohhh, ohhhh.” 

He carried on until she reached a crescendo of cries and came. 

“It's nearly 8,” Julian said as he got off Penny, the taste of her fresh in his mouth. “We should get dressed and go over the hall for breakfast.”

“Yes,” said Penny, “Leonard will be jealous.”

“That’s tough, he had time to make a move but he was chicken,” replied Julian and Penny nodded in agreement.

He got back into the clothes he’d worn the night before Penny meanwhile slipped into a pair of very hot and very short silken bottoms, together with some cute bunny slippers. They went over to the other apartment, Julian keeping his hand firmly planted on Penny’s rear, fondling the hot cheeks through the hot pants. Leonard looked like he’d swallowed a wasp and Julian squeezed Penny’s buttocks, making her titter, just so his uncle could see that Julian had got the sexy girl next door.

His Grandma looked pleased, smiling as they came through the door and nodding approvingly as he moved his hand up and down Penny’s back, as she leaned round to kiss him sexily. 

“So I guess Caltech is top of your list for college?” she asked.

“Yes, I think I could enjoy Pasadena,” Julian replied.

“If you’re staying here I’m going to be visiting a lot more,” Penny beamed.


End file.
